Stranded 2 be Lost
by MiStraLL
Summary: Sequel to Stranded! Meet the second generation, new enemies and are the Priests good or evil? Who knows, read to find out :D


_**Stranded 2 be Lost**_

Me: yay it's finally here, the sequel to Stranded XD okay I'm super hyper today…anyway on with the story! This one will NOT be as long as Stranded and I hope it's just as good, but I leave that up to you to decide XD have fun! Oh and just like Stranded this is told from the characters point of view….

Chapter: this is a special chapter it's actually two in one. We start off with a prologue and half way starts the real chapter one.

Disclaimer/claimer: I do not own shaman king! I do own my OC's!

**Prologue: Life as it is**

Ever since I lived in Tory's body, I felt like something was missing. Not that I wasn't glad to have a second chance, no not at all. I had fooled everyone no one knew what happened back then, back in the shaman world…

But something just didn't feel right. As the years passed by that feeling became stronger and stronger. I got older and didn't think so often about that world anymore, but I never forgot my best friend or the adventures.

As the years went on the Shaman King Series stopped and I was on the edge of forgetting it all. It didn't felt anymore as if I was loaning someone's body, I knew Tory was happy where she was and would never come back, so it really was as if I was back.

In the later years I took back my own name, Jessica, Tory's mom thought it was to honor me or her, oh I don't know! It was peaceful my life that is, I got married, had a baby girl and lived happily.

But still something felt out of order. I didn't know what it was or why I was the only one who felt it, but I almost knew for sure it had something to do with that world. Maybe it were those three priests or maybe we, who had been there, had to live with it, but it didn't felt right.

One day I couldn't keep it a secret anymore and told my daughter what happened. She was so excited about that place, she wanted to go, but I told her the portal had closed a long time ago. She was only six back then and believed me all the time.

My husband on the other hands said that I had to stop telling her 'these foolish stories' like he called it and when I kept saying it really had happened, a long line of shrinks and doctors came across my path.

But I wouldn't give in that easily and thus came an end to my marriage. Luckily my daughter stayed with me, but she refused to believe me ever again.

If I told her it was true she would just lock herself up in her own thoughts and ignore me, so eventually I gave up. But I never ever doubted that what Tory and I had been trough never happened. I knew Tory was still there probably living a happy life, though I didn't knew how thing where with the time change and stuff. For all I know Tory might as well be still a fifteen year old girl…

But as life went on I decided to stop telling about my adventures for the better of both my daughter and me.

And as years passed by and we both grew older, I started to block them out myself. I never did forget Tory though, I mean, how could I? I was living in her body after all…

In the end all I had left from there were some old Shaman King episodes that I found on Tory's computer. Sometimes I still watched them, just to make sure it that was real, though my daughter had refused to ever look at it since her dad left.

**Enter the Shaman World**

Shaman King! Shaman King! _Shaman King! _It seemed as if those were the only words she cared about. A show, a stupid non realistic kid's show! I hated it, because of that show my mom made my dad leave and because of that show I was getting picked on at school for having a crazy mom.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she be normal like me? It just wasn't possible; you don't get sucked into your TV while watching a show, you can't possibly team up with the characters from that show and eventually marry one of them. That's impossible and a child's dream and yet she kept saying it was true.

Her best friend, who she named me after only with a slight difference in spelling, stayed there and did all that and that she actually had died and lived in that friend's body now. Damn, it was confusing and not possible!

Her name was Jessica, her friend's name was Tory and mine is Tori. That friend married some character named Hao and stayed there and then there were three priests' dudes that no one knew if they were good or evil, so frustrating!

But if people would have ever asked me if I thought it might be real, I would answer HELL NO! And because of this I never expected what would happen a few days later…

* * *

"Tori, Tori answer me!"

"Huh? Oh, what!" I snapped.

"I asked if it was okay for you to stay home alone for two days." My mom looked worriedly at me. As if I couldn't take care of myself! I was thirteen years old!

"Of course it is, I'm not the one who makes things up. Anyway, I don't care about being alone so go if you like to I do not care about that."

I had done it again, yes; I had made her cry once again. Horrible most might say, but it felt good, very good. It was her own fault I was in her eyes a 'problem child', her and those stupid stories.

"One day you'll be sorry for the way you acted! I'm going see you in two days!" she closed the door with a bang and left home. I smirked, simply not caring at all. I was free to do what I wanted for two whole days; two days without: Shaman King, A dream come true.

_So what to do, what to do with all this freedom! Hmm, it's pizza time…_

Another smirk formed on my face as I ordered pizza best was my mom would pay. Yes, I really was a bad ass most of the time, but I have my reasons.

When the pizza arrived I quickly went behind the computer. Tomorrow was school, but I had already planned to skip class, hey, I was free.

_Hump, look at that! Shaman King, Shaman King, Shaman King, the whole computer is full of it. Pictures, drawings, video clips, doesn't she know that show has stopped like decades ago? I don't even know it._

It was true, there was one thing my mom and I had in common, and we both liked anime and manga. That's why I never deleted any pictures of it, though I had to resist the urge to do so many times.

I stared at a picture were that whole shaman group stood on. That were supposed to be the people from my mom's imagination, yes I knew their names. Asakura Yoh and Hao the good and evil twin brothers, so cliché, Anna Kyoyama Yoh's terrible fiancé, Tao Ren rival, Horo Horo and Pirika Usui friends, Manta Yoh's friend, a shrimp in my eyes, Ryu another friend, idiot, Faust doctor and friend, creep, and last but not least my mom's best (imaginary) friend Tory Bluehill the one that got sucked in and stayed.

"Hahaha, how could she ever expect me to believe that crap? It's so not real…though I wonder what made her come up with it. Hmm, not my concern…" I took a bite from the pizza and gazed back at the picture on my computer and then something hit me.

_That picture, it almost looks real…like a photo. No that can't be, I'm not going to become like _her_, no freaking way! Shaman King is a non-existent kid's show that was on TV ages ago, there is no possible way to get sucked into a TV and end up there._

My mom was driving me crazy. Her stories seemed to have some effect on me, but I wasn't going to let it drive me insane, I wasn't her.

"Puh, stupid show!" I waved my pizza in front of the computer and cursed at it. A smirk appeared on my face as I got a great idea.

"What would she say if her favorite picture (memory) suddenly got erased? She would probably freak out, perfect!" I smirked evilly and guided the mouse to the picture. She would probably yell at me and punish me, but it was worth it.

The moment the mouse was on the picture something else happened, something I did not expected at all…

"What the Hell!" my eyes widened as the picture started to glow and the characters on it started to move around.

This was impossible! It must have been a flash image or something like that. There was no scientific way for this being real. I felt the blood drain from my face when they all stopped doing what they were doing and stared at me, at me!

"No…way…" my voice broke and a stupid grin appeared on my face, this only happened when I was shocked.

They just kept staring at me blinking their eyes. This was so unreal; mom probably did that to tease me. Yeah, that must have been it!

But that was just false hope. The moment I tried to click it away, my whole computer screen lightened up and showed an episode of Shaman King. I blinked twice, mom had told me the characters from that show were supposed to be children…then why were the people I saw all grownups?

I didn't had much time to think about that though, because right after that flash the screen went black and a slimy red liquid dropped out of it. I stared amazed at it not realizing, until it was too late, that it actually was heading for me…

"…This can't be happening…" it caught my hand and seemed to be pulling me closer to the computer screen. The moment my face hit it, I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Damn, someone help me damnit!" I yelled, but it was no use. The red slime literally pulled me into the computer screen.

The last thing I thought was: _Why! Now I own my mother an apology! DAMN!_

I didn't knew this was going to be an adventure, I didn't knew what would happen, I didn't knew the people who I was about to meet, but I did knew that all of this just seemed to unreal to be real…

01010101010101001101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010011

Me: okay the new character is a real bitch I know. She's everything fangirls are against and she'll be much worse. Well, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Stranded I hope you liked it and thank you!

Please review! Arigatoo nasai ;D


End file.
